dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrow (TV Series)
Arrow is an American television series, based on the character of Green Arrow. Summary After a violent shipwreck, billionaire playboy Oliver Queen was missing and presumed dead for five years before being discovered alive on a remote island in the Pacific. When he returns home to Starling City, his devoted mother Moira, much-beloved sister Thea, and best friend Tommy welcome him home, but they sense Oliver has been changed by his ordeal on the island. While Oliver hides the truth about the man he's become, he desperately wants to make amends for the actions he took as the boy he was. Most particularly, he seeks reconciliation with his former girlfriend, Laurel Lance. As Oliver reconnects with those closest to him, he secretly creates the persona of Arrow - a vigilante to right the wrongs of his family, fight the ills of society, and restore Starling City to its former glory. By day, Oliver plays the role of a wealthy, carefree and careless philanderer he used to be - flanked by his devoted chauffeur/bodyguard, John Diggle - while carefully concealing the secret identity he turns to under cover of darkness. But his crusade has earned the attention of a shadowy organization that is far more ruthless than he could ever imagine. Main Cast Former Main Cast Recurring Cast DC Characters Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Notes *''Arrow'' was picked up by The CW before the upfronts. Trivia * The character of John Diggle was named after writer Andy Diggle. * An Injustice: Gods Among Us character skin for Green Arrow based on the version in Arrow was given away to the first 5,000 voters each week of the Injustice: Battle Arena promotional event. The character is also voiced by Stephen Amell. It was again distributed to all beta testers for the MOBA game Infinite Crisis. Fan Brain Arrow Fan Brain - Blind Spot Trivia Arrow Fan Brain - Tremors Trivia Arrow Fan Brain - Heir To The Demon Trivia Arrow Fan Brain - Time of Death Trivia Arrow Fan Brain - The Promise Trivia Arrow Fan Brain - Birds of Prey Trivia Arrow Deathstroke - Fan Brain Arrow The Man Under The Hood - Fan Brain Arrow Seeing Red - Fan Brain Arrow City of Blood - Fan Brain Arrow Streets of Fire - Fan Brain Arrow Unthinkable - Fan Brain Arrow The Calm - Fan Brain Arrow_Sara_-_Fan_Brain Arrow - Corto Maltese Fan Brain Arrow_The_Magician_-_Fan_Brain Arrow_The_Secret_Origin_of_Felicity_Smoak_-_Fan_Brain Arrow Fan Brain - Guilty Arrow Draw Back Your Bow - Fan Brain Arrow_Fan_Brain_-_The_Brave_and_The_Bold Arrow_Fan_Brain_-_The_Climb Arrow_Fan_Brain_-_Left_Behind Arrow_Fan_Brain_-_Midnight_City Arrow S03E14 - "The Return" Fan Brain Arrow S03E15 "Nanda Parbat" Fan Brain Arrow S03E16 "The Offer" - Fan Brain Arrow S03E17 "Suicidal Tendencies" - Fan Brain Arrow S03E18 "Public Enemy" - Fan Brain Arrow S03E19 "Broken Arrow" - Fan Brain Arrow S03E20 "The Fallen" - Fan Brain Arrow S03E21 "Al Sah-him" - Fan Brain Arrow S03E22 "This Is Your Sword" - Fan Brain Arrow S03E23 "My Name Is Oliver Queen" - Fan Brain Videos Season Three Arrow - Stephen Amell, Katie Cassidy, Marc Guggenheim Season 3 Interview - Comic Con 2014 Arrow Panel Reaction Will We See Oracle? - Comic Con 2014 Arrow Season 3 Midseason Return Trailer Arrow - Trailer for Season 3's Remaining Episodes Category:Live-Action Series Category:Green Arrow Category:TV and Movie Realities Category:Arrow (TV Series) Category:Realities